Phoenix Returns II
by FlamingFist7
Summary: New heroes and villains have arrived. Things have gotten even more confusing and mysterious as new plans for both sides appear.
1. The Return of the Knights

**So you know the drill with the disclaimer. I don't own Yugioh 5D's, I only own the OC's and the story. Alright here is the first of several chapters of Phoenix Returns II**

The time frame is after the Ark Cradle but before the last duel between Jack and Yusei.

At the apartment next to the Poppo Time clock shop Yusei, Jack, and Crow are currently working on something when Leo and Lune bust in and start showing Yusei, Jack and Crow something.

"So this company called Xiphoen Corp is hosting another World Grand Prix. Seems kind of suspicious how this happens soon after the first World Grand Prix ends." Yusei said a little skeptical about the event.

"Ah come on Yusei it'll be great just like the previous one minus the giant temple coming down and crushing us. Probably." Crow said extremely optimistic for the most part

"I wouldn't mind getting to beat a couple of more teams in a tournament." Jack said.

"I guess it would be fine if we participate in it. What is the worst that could happen." Yusei said a little more optimistic.

"Ya Team 5D's is back." Leo said a little too excited.

Meanwhile at Xiphoen Corp headquarters

"Alright so this tournament will try and bring out the six people who will help us right Eagle Warrior." Phoenix said to Eagle Warrior who was leaning against a wall.

"Right and we will be participating ourselves right Gaia Knight." Eagle Warrior said to Gaia Knight.

"Right. I just hope that Torrent won't show up again." Gaia Knight said to himself.

Now at Rortent Corp headquarters

"So looks like Phoenix and his friends are hosting a tournament to try and gather the signers. Well too bad for them all this time we have been working on our special weapons." Torrent said to the mysterious figure in the shadows.

"Yes now we shall let our friend get us the last component we need to complete the first one then we can start mass producing them." The figure in the shadow said to Torrent.

At Sector Security headquarters the alarms in it are ringing.

In the research lab a mysterious figure if grabbing a glass capsule filled with darkness

"Hey what are you doing with that?" A security officer with a group of officers said.

"Put down the capsule and no one gets hurt." Said one of the security officers.

Then the mysterious figure started speeding around the room making to him everything go in slow-motion. And while the rest of the world was going in slow-mo to him he brutally injured the security officers and once he beat the last guy up Trudge burst in to the room and then got taken down as well. After he stopped speeding around the room the figure stopped and said to the almost knocked out Trudge.

"The name is Thunderstorm and don't forget it." The figure now known as Thunderstorm the Sacred Knight of Light said as he punched Trudge in the face knocking him out and then escaping sector security headquarters on his custom duel runner with an army of Sector Security forces behind him challenging him to a turbo duel.

"Very well then time to show these guys why I mean business." Thunderstorm said as he activated speed world two.

Turbo Duel Time

Sector Security 4000

Thunderstorm 4000

Security Counters:0

Thunderstorm Counters:0

Security Officer's Turn: "I summon Gate Blocker." The security officer said as his did the usual starting move for Sector Security.

Thunderstorm's Turn: "I summon Thunder Lancer (Atk: 2100 Def 0) in attack mode. Now I use his special ability. By paying half my life points it gains that many attack points until and the end of the turn and it inflicts piercing battle damage. Now attack Gate Blocker." Thunderstorm said as he won in a single turn.

Duel Over

Thunderstorm then hit a button on his duel runner and he and his duel runner vanished in a giant flash of light while leaving behind flaming tire marks.

"Ok how are we supposed to report this?" Said one of the security officers.

Back at Rortent Headquarters the garage opened and Thunderstorm entered it and met up with Torrent and the mysterious figure and handed the capsule to the mysterious figure.

"Perfect one step closer to completing my ultimate plan." The mysterious figure said as he put the capsule inside a small box and then let the box carry itself away.

Now at one of the duel highways with a sector security patrol a person on an unregistered duel runner went past the security patrol.

"It's Thunderstorm." Said one of the officers confusing the person for Thunderstorm.

"So you want to go in a duel alright I activate Speed World Two." The mysterious figure said.

Turbo Duel Time

Security Officer:4000 LP

Mysterious Figure:4000 LP

Mysterious Figure's Turn: "I summon Zero Soldier and with his ability I summon another 2 Zero Soldiers. Then I use another one of their effect's to summon Zero Tuner. Now I tune Zero Tuner with 2 of my Zero Soldiers. Time to hit Zero. I synchro summon Zero Tank. (Zero Tank Atk:3000 Def:5000 Level 12. Zero Soldier Atk:2000 Def:300 Level 4) Now I use Zero Tank's special ability I can sacrifice a monster to deal damage equal to that monster's attack points. Zero Tank fire at will. Then I use Zero Soldier's special ability. By discarding one card from my hand I can bring it back. Now Zero Tank fire away." The mysterious figure said as he won in one turn.

Duel Over

"The name is Zero and don't you forget it." Said the mysterious figure now revealed as Zero as he drove off into the night.

"Where are all of these people coming from?" Asked the security officer as he turned around and drove back towards Sector Security HQ.

Back with Team 5D's now practicing in the Satellite.

"Alright I would say that Team 5D's is back in action." Said Leo as everyone finished off their dueling practice.

"I don't know something still doesn't feel right to me about this new Grand Prix." Yusei said still a little skeptical about the Grand Prix.

Now underneath where the first Grand Prix was held.

"Well looks like Zero HQ is finally complete." Said the person named Zero to his two friends.

"Yes and with our latest decks this Grand Prix will be a singe." Said the friend nicknamed Seven.

"We will crush the competition and arrive nowhere near late. Like the last time." Said the friend nicknamed 93.

**Alright so that is the first chapter. Just who is the mysterious figure in the shadows who is always with Torrent and Thunderstorm? Who are these guys lead by the mysterious man who calls himself Zero? And how will this Grand Prix turn out compared to the previous Grand Prix? You will have to keep reading to find out. Also please review.**


	2. The Match Ups are selected

**Alright so there was a little bit of confusion with Thunder Lancer's ability last chapter. Its ability not only adds the opposing monster's defense points to its attack points but also reduces the opposing monster's defense points to zero. Now on with the chapter.**

"Alright now we finally have the next World Grand Prix starting to kick off we will now be doing the team matchups." MC said.

"The first match is Team Xiphoen vs. Team Laser. Then it is Team 5D's vs. Team Circus. Then it is Team Zero vs. Team Dark Rising. The fourth match will be Team Rortent vs. Team Blazers. Then it is Team Hunters vs. Team Dragon. Then it is Team Future vs. Team Past. The next match is Team King vs. Team Soldier. Then it is Team Last Man vs. Team Knights. Lastly it is Team Delta vs. Team Blaze. Seems like this will be an interesting tournament. Remember after two losses then a team will be eliminated." MC shouted the matchups as he also explained the rules.

Later in Team 5D's pit

"Alright so it looks like the main monster that is summoned for Team Circus is Clown Summoner." Leo said.

"Did you say Clowns?" Crow said a little scared.

"Come on Crow don't tell me your still afraid of clowns." Jack said a little annoyed.

"Ok ya I still am. I never got over it." Crow said hiding behind a box.

Now in Team Zero's pit

"Well looks like that camera we put in Team 5D's pit is working wonders." Said Seven.

"Now we know which one of our numerous decks to use against Team 5D's when Crow goes out."

In Team Xiphoen's Pit

"I would say getting Thunderstorm and Torrent is unexpected." Phoenix said.

"I expected their boss to show up as well." Eagle Warrior said.

"I don't like that robot." Gaia Knight said referring to the robot that Team Rortent had brought.

In Team Rortent's Pit

"I would say this is going to be an easy win." Torrent said.

"And with our robot recording everything we will know how everyone thinks." Thunderstorm said.

Alright so that is it for the second chapter. Sorry it is short I have been low on ideas recently. Anyway stay tuned for next chapter and please review. And please no flames.


	3. New Powers and Mysteries Revealed

Alright so I'm back with another chapter of Phoenix Returns II. This chapter will take a little bit away from the dueling area.

At the docks we see Gaia Knight and Thunderstorm preparing to fight. In the park we see a similar scene unfolding between Torrent and Eagle Warrior and on the top of a skyscraper we see Phoenix and another warrior that looked just like Phoenix but made out of shadows preparing to fight.

"This fight will be the end for one of us and it will be you." Thunderstorm said to Gaia Knight drawing his twin lightning sais out.

"No, you will be the one defeated here and then Phoenix will determine your fate." Gaia Knight said materializing his earth hammer and shield.

At the park.

"Let's make this more interesting shall we." Torrent said as he pushed a button and suddenly everything was moving slower.

"What did you do?!" Eagle Warrior demanded.

"I just made time move at about one ten millionth of its normal pace. Me, you, Thunderstorm, Gaia Knight, Phoenix, and anything made by my boss." Torrent explained as he summoned his water trident and knives and Eagle Warrior brought out his wind nun chucks.

On the top of the Skyscraper

"You will be the one defeated here and then I'm coming after the one who made you." Phoenix said to the dark warrior as both of them unsheathed fire blades while the dark ones where made out of shadow flames.

In a building near where the starting point for the Second World Grand Prix was being held.

"Something very wrong is happening here." Zero said to himself out loud as his two companions were suddenly moving much slower than they should have been. Then "the mark" appeared again on Zero's hand and he saw it. "So it is related to them. Never thought I'd see what happened when the Sacred Knights popped up again." Zero said to himself again.

At the docks

Gaia Knight positions himself into a defensive stance while Thunderstorm charges at him. While blocking each strike carefully Gaia Knight is charging up a massive amount of energy into his hammer that he is absorbing from Thunderstorm's attacks. He didn't realize that Thunderstorm's attacks weren't meant to do much harm but was more of pushing him back towards the edge of one of the dock platforms. Then when Thunderstorm was charging in for another attack while Gaia Knight was near the edge of the dock, Gaia Knight threw his hammer at Thunderstorm and it knocked him back far but the shockwave also pushed Gaia Knight back far. He was tottering on the edge when Thunderstorm rushed in and kicked Gaia Knight full in the chest with as much force as he could muster and sent Gaia Knight flying into the ocean. "Goodbye Gaia Knight and good riddance." Thunderstorm said as he walked away.

Simultaneously at the park

Eagle Warrior and Torrent began their fight, with Torrent having the upper hand at first. Torrent slashed and thrusted with his trident forcing Eagle Warrior to block with his nun chucks. However he got overconfident with how he was winning against Eagle Warrior. Soon Eagle Warrior used his nun chucks to fling the trident away from Torrent. Then Torrent was forced to bring out his twin combat knives and soon the battle became a little more even. But what Torrent didn't realize was that Eagle Warrior had been calculating and taking note of how Torrent moved and reacted. Soon a large gust of wind blew through the area and swept around Torrent like a tornado, spinning him around helplessly, until it slammed him into the ground. "You have been defeated now lay down your weapons and surrender." Eagle Warrior shouted. Then Torrent phased into the ground while saying "You will pay for this. Someday".

Simultaneously at the Skyscraper

"Time to see who will triumph." Phoenix said to the dark warrior. Then both teleported to the middle of the roof and copied each other's moved perfectly and continued teleporting repeatedly to other parts of the roof and a little bit into the air still perfectly blocking each other's moves. "YOU WILL FALL!" Phoenix shouted as he continued to attack to no avail against the dark warrior.

"No you will be the one to fall." The dark warrior said at little more than a whisper right before unleashing a full out barrage on Phoenix that nearly destroyed Phoenix.

"I will never fall!" Phoenix shouted as the flames on his swords grew larger and then a massive spiral of fire blasted up from him and after it settled he looked different. Phoenix now looked more like a knight. His armor now had two large metal wings that were on fire. He had a large shield made of what looked like indestructible alloy. He also now had a single sword made out of lava. His entire armor had golden fire coming off of all parts of it. After admiring his new armor and new sword he looked at the dark warrior and said "Let's see how you handle this." The Dark Warrior stumbled back in fear right before Phoenix slashed him in half with his new sword. As Phoenix started walking away he heard a sound that unnerved him. It was the sound of an explosion building up. Phoenix then jumped off the building and teleported to the docks as the entire skyscraper in the Satellite exploded. As soon as Phoenix arrived at the docks he saw Gaia Knight get kicked into the water and Thunderstorm leave. He then ran into the water, evaporating it as he ran through it and grabbed Gaia Knight and pulled him out. Once Gaia Knight woke back up he at first didn't notice Phoenix's change in outfit.

"Thanks for getting me out of the water." Gaia Knight said and then noticed Phoenix's new armor.

"How did you get that new armor if our armor is specifically attached to us?" Gaia Knight asked.

"I have no idea. I just got real angry while fighting this dark copy of me." Phoenix said and right after he finished the new armor vanished and his old armor came back up.

"Well maybe it's just like a power boost in combat." Gaia Knight said. Then Eagle Warrior ran in panting.

"Do you guys know how long it took me to get here from the park?" Eagle Warrior asked in short raspy breaths.

"Why didn't you just fly here?" Gaia Knight asked.

"I did. Just I didn't have much energy to stay in the air after fighting Torrent." Eagle Warrior said.

"I got kicked into the ocean by Thunderstorm so you shouldn't be complaining." Gaia Knight said in a bit of a childish tone.

"Hey I had to fight a dark me on top of a skyscraper and got some really cool armor from it." Phoenix said.

"Really show me it." Eagle Warrior said excited.

"Alright someone make me angry." Phoenix said.

"You're a stupid brute who doesn't see strategy in fights." Gaia Knight said.

"You're armor is stupid." Eagle Warrior said.

"I can easily beat you in a fight." Gaia Knight said.

"Wow you guys came up with that fast." Phoenix said.

"It pays to be prepared." Eagle Warrior said.

"I don't really think that got me angry. We'll just have to wait until next fight." Phoenix said.

Back at the Second World Grand Prix start point

"Well I guess the Sacred Knights have started unlocking their sealed powers. Maybe I won't be needed for all of them to unlock those powers. But they will need those powers for what will come." Zero said to himself as time started resuming its normal pace.

**Alright so what did you think of that. So it appears Phoenix has unlocked powers sealed away from the Sacred Knights for generations. Just how is ZERO connected to the Sacred Knight? What other mysteries about the Sacred Knights are to be found out? And don't forget to review and continue reading the story to find out what happens next.**


	4. Turbo Knights

**I have largely been distracted from writing for a while by a lot of things. But now I am back. So time to pick up where we started. First duel of the second world grand prix.**

The sun was rising on a new day shortly as both Team Xiphoen and Team Laser were preparing their duel runners for their upcoming duel.

"This should be an easy win. Let's try not to do anything crazy and show to that Torrent and Thunderstorm how strong we are." Phoenix said to Eagle Warrior and Gaia Knight.

"Newsflash Phoenix we have been dueling and fighting them to a standstill for about 3000 years now they know how strong we are." Eagle Warrior said a little annoyed.

"I guess you're right. Alright so order for when we go out?" Phoenix asked Gaia Knight.

"Alright so their order is Hyperion, Sensor, and then Zone. Hyperion focuses on spells and traps while Sensor focuses on milling his opponent's deck, and then Zone focuses on attacking with monsters." Gaia Knight said as he read the data on Team Laser.

"Alright so if that is the case then our order should go me, Phoenix and then you Gaia. My deck focuses on removing spells and traps, Phoenix's can take advantage of being milled and your deck can put some big damage into monsters." Eagle Warrior said.

"Alright then we're set. Gaia Knight send the signal to MC that we are ready to duel." Phoenix said.

"Alright sending." Gaia Knight replied.

Later at the starting area for the duel

"Alright both teams are ready to begin this duel the first two in it are Hyperion and Eagle Warrior. So let's begin revving up those engines." MC shouted with his usual excitement.

In Team Rortent's pit

"I honestly can't believe the names people are using. Phoenix and his gang aren't even trying to sound human. I mean seriously names like Hyperion, Eagle Warrior, Clown Master. What ever happened to normal names? I mean am I crazy?" Torrent started fuming.

"Well what name do you sign in under Torrent?" Thunderstorm asked while still trying to tune out Torrent.

"I signed in under the name of Richard." Torrent said.

"See that is why we don't use human names. Because when we do come up with them they are lame." Thunderstorm said extremely annoyed.

Back at the duel area.

"Gentlemen start your engines." MC shouted as the duel runners of Eagle Warrior and Hyperion started roaring. "And go. Remember the person to turn the first corner is the person who goes first in this duel." MC shouted and reminded everyone of deciding who goes first in a turbo duel on a track.

Eagle Warrior rounded the first corner thanks to both the jets he added to his duel runner and the wings on it.

In Team 5D's pit

"So that guys has wings on his duel runner as well?" Crow said surprised and impressed.

Back to the duel

Eagle Warrior 4000 LP

Hyperion 4000 LP

Eagle Warrior's Turn

"It's my turn I draw. I summon a monster face down in defense mode. Next I place two cards face down and end my turn."

Hyperion's Turn

Hyperion's Speed Counters: 1

Eagle Warrior's Speed Counters: 1

"First I'll activate the Speed Spell Hyperion Charge which gives me 5 more speed counters at the cost of 100 life points. Then I'll place three cards face down and end my turn."

Hyperion: 3900 LP

Eagle Warrior's Turn

Eagle Warrior's Speed Counters: 2

Hyperion's Speed Counters: 7

"I reveal my face down monster. Eagle clearer. (Eagle Clearer Lvl 4 Atk:1200 Def:1900 Effect: Flip: When this card is flipped face you can return two spell or trap cards to your opponent's hand.) Now I return two of your cards to your hand. Next I summon Eagle Knight. (Eagle Knight Lvl 2 Atk:800 Def:600 Effect: When this card is summoned you can special summon one level 2 or lower monster from your hand in defense mode.) Then I'll use his special ability to special summon Soaring Eagle in defense mode. (Soaring Eagle Lvl 2 Atk:0 Def:1400 Tuner, Effect: When this card is special summoned return one card on your opponent's field to their hand and deal 300 points of damage for every card in their hand.) Then I'll use ability to return your last card to your hand. Now you take 300 points of damage for every card in your hand. Next I tune my level 2 Soaring Eagle with my level 2 Eagle Knight and level 4 Eagle Clearer. I synchro summon Eagle Buster. (Eagle Buster Lvl 8 Atk:2300 Def:2500 Synchro, Effect: When this card is summoned all spell effects currently on the field are negated. When this card attacks no traps can be activated.) Now Eagle Buster attack him directly with Soaring Skies." Eagle Warrior said as he had won the duel on his second turn. Then he and Hyperion returned to their pits as Eagle Warrior traded with Phoenix and Hyperion switched with Sensor.

Second Duel

Sensor: 4000 LP 7 SC Field: Nothing

Phoenix: 4000 LP 2 SC Field: Eagle Buster, 2 face downs.

Phoenix's Turn

"I draw. By releasing two speed counters I activate the speed spell card Double Phoenix which allows me to special summon two Phoenix monster's from my hand. I'll special summon Phoenix Synchron and Phoenix Glider. (Phoenix Synchron Lvl 1 Atk:100 Def:200 Tuner, Effect: When this card is special summoned you can reduce the level of one monster on the field by one.) (Phoenix Glider Lvl 2 Atk:400 Def:100 Tuner, Effect: When this card is summoned deal 100 points of damage to your opponent for every card in their hand.) Now I activate the ability of Phoenix Glider so now you lose 500 life points. Next I'll use Phoenix Synchron's ability to reduce Eagle Buster's level by 1. Now I double tune Eagle Buster with Phoenix Synchron and Phoenix Glider. I synchro summon Phoenix Incarnate. (Phoenix Incarnate Lvl 10 Atk:? Def: 2400 Synchro, Effect: This card's attack is equal to the combined attack of the monsters used to summon it. Every time a card is sent from its owner's deck to the graveyard it gains 200 attack points. If this card is destroyed on your next standby phase special summon this card with the same attack as when it was first summoned.) Now my monster has 2800 attack points. I'll place a card face down and end my turn." Phoenix said.

Sensor's Turn

Sensor: 3500 LP 8 SC

Phoenix: 4000 LP 1 SC

"It's my turn. I activate the speed spell Deck Destroyer. Now for every speed counter I release you lose 3 cards. I'll release all 8. Next I'll place a card face down and end my turn." Sensor said as he just sent over half of Phoenix's deck to the graveyard.

Phoenix's Turn

Phoenix: 4000 LP 2 SC

Sensor: 3500 LP 1 SC

"I draw. Now I use Phoenix Revolver's special ability from the graveyard. By removing him from play I gain 9 Speed Counters. Next I remove from play Phoenix Trap Setter from my grave. He now removes one trap card from the field. And if you think you can survive this attack your wrong because now Phoenix Incarnate's points are at 5200. Now Phoenix Incarnate attack with Burning Spiral Force." Phoenix said as he also won his duel on his second turn. Then Phoenix switched with Gaia Knight and Sensor switched with Zone.

Third Duel

Zone: 4000 LP 1 SC Field: Nothing

Gaia Knight: 4000 LP 11 SC Field: 3 face downs, Phoenix Incarnate.

Gaia Knight's Turn

"I draw. I now activate the trap card Speed Boost which now gives me one more speed counter. Next I activate the trap Rising Eagle which allows me to summon one monster from my hand as long as it has 0 attack. I special summon Gaia Synchron in defense mode. (Gaia Synchron Lvl 1 Atk:0 Def:200 Tuner, No Effect.) Next I summon Gaia Tower in attack mode. (Gaia Tower Lvl 1 Atk:0 Def:0 Effect: You take no damage from battles involving this card. Any card that battles this card has its effects negated until it leaves the field.) Now I tune my level 1 Gaia Synchron with my level 1 Gaia Tower. I synchro summon Gaia Booster. (Gaia Booster Lvl 2 Atk: 100 Def: 1500 Synchro Tuner, Effect: If this card is destroyed you can special summon the monsters used to summon it.) Now I tune my level 2 Gaia Booster with my level 10 Phoenix Incarnate. Go Accel Synchro. I summon Gaia Blade Smasher. (Gaia Blade Smasher Lvl 12 Atk:4000 Def: 3500 Synchro, Effect: When this card is summoned you can inflict 2000 points of damage to your opponent. If this card destroys a monsters by battle deal half of its attack points as damage to your opponent.) Now I'll use his special ability and the trap Double Damage Back in order to take you out." Gaia Knight proudly said as he wiped out his opponent in a single turn.

"Well that was certainly an incredible duel. Looks like any team who battles Team Xiphoen is in for a real thrashing. Let's see how the other teams will fare against each other tomorrow." MC said after getting over the shock of the duel.

At Team Xiphoen's Pit

"Well I would say that is a solid success both in wins and in not being too flashy." Phoenix said as he was playing the tapes of the duel.

"Those guys didn't even touch our life points." Eagle Warrior said.

"Not sure if they're that bad or if we're that good. Pretty sure it is that we're that good." Gaia Knight said trying to lighten the mood.

At Team Rortent's Pit

"Amateurs. They are clearly new to synchro summoning." Thunderstorm said as he watched the data the robot had gathered.

**So what do you think about that? First duel of the tournament done. Please review. Give me your opinion on how you feel I am with turbo duels. So how do you think the next duel will go and how do you think the teams will react to this overwhelming display of force. Find out in the next chapter.**


	5. A Knightly Challenge

**Alright so here is the next chapter.**

At Rortent Corp headquarters

"Thunderstorm stop right there." Torrent said as he and Thunderstorm where in the basement of their headquarters.

"What could you possibly need me for Torrent?" Thunderstorm said as he was bored by Torrent.

"I don't like you. How is it that as soon as you show up I get demoted in our chain of command and I get less important missions?" Torrent asked clearly angry.

"I don't know. Maybe it is because you have basically failed all of your important missions and I haven't failed a single mission. Or it could be that I am simply the better duelist." Thunderstorm said smugly.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?" Torrent said enraged now.

"Certainly. Someone needs to put you in your place. Oh wait someone did a long time ago and they weren't even a sacred knight." Thunderstorm said to further aggravate Torrent.

Duel Time

Torrent: 4000 LP

Thunderstorm: 4000 LP

Torrent's turn

"I draw. I summon Hydro Soldier in attack mode. Next I'll use his special ability to special summon Hydro Blade. Then I'll place a card face down and end my turn." Torrent said as two creatures made completely of water appeared. (Hydro Soldier Lvl 3 Atk: 1400 Def: 300)(Hydro Blade Lvl 2 Atk:1800 Def:400)

Thunderstorm's turn

"I draw. I summon Thunder Beast in attack mode. Then I'll use his special ability to special summon Thunder Charger. Next I'll place two cards face down to end my turn." Thunderstorm said smugly. (Thunder Beast Lvl 4 Atk: 1900 Def:1300)(Thunder Charger Lvl 3 Atk:1800 Def:0)

Torrent's turn

"I draw. I activate my trap card Hydro Wave. This washes away all of the spell and trap cards on the field." Torrent said as a massive wave came in and washed away Thunderstorm's traps.

"Too bad for you when you send the spell card Thunder Pentacle to the grave by a card effect it special summons itself as a level two monster to the field. Also when Thunder Tuner is sent to the grave by a trap card it is special summoned as a level one tuner monster to the field." Thunderstorm said as two monsters appeared on the field.

"Very well then. Hydro Soldier and Hydro Blade destroy his trap and spell monsters." Torrent said as his monsters then charged at the ones Thunderstorm just summoned.

"When Thunder Pentacle and Thunder Tuner are going to be destroyed I can discard one card to prevent their destruction so I will discard two cards to prevent their destruction." Thunderstorm said as his monsters survived.

"Very well then. I end my turn." Torrent said as his entire plan had been thwarted.

Thunderstorm's Turn

"Alright I draw. I place a card face down. Next I tune my level one Thunder Tuner, my level two Thunder Pentacle, my level three Thunder Charger, and my level 4 Thunder Beast. I synchro summon level 10 Thunder Spirit, King of the Thunderous plain. Now I end my turn." Thunderstorm said as he summoned one of his best synchro monsters. (Thunder Spirit, King of the Thunderous plain lvl 10 Atk:4000 Def:3000 Synchro)

Torrent's Turn

"I draw. I summon Hydro Synchron. Now I tune Hydro Synchron, Hydro Blade, and Hydro Soldier in order to synchro summon Hydro Warrior. Now I use his special ability to destroy one card on the field. And I choose your face-down." Torrent said as a warrior looking similar to him appeared as well as Thunderstorm's face down being destroyed. "Now I activate The Storming Seal of Orichalcos." Torrent said as his seal appeared underneath both his and Thunderstorm's feet. (Hydro Warrior lvl 6 Atk:2000 Def:1000 Synchro, Effect: You can pay 2000 life point to double this card's attack points. When this card destroys a monster inflict damage to your opponent's life points equal to the destroyed monster's defense points.)

"You are seriously willing to seal my soul just because you don't like me. You are even more deluded than I thought." Thunderstorm said unfazed by what had just happened.

"Yes I am. Now I use my monster's special ability. Now his attack points are at 5000. And then you will take damage equal to your monster's defense points. Now Hydro Warrior destroy his King." Torrent said as Thunderstorm's monster exploded and he was for sure defeated. As the smoke cleared Torrent saw that Thunderstorm still had all of his life points. "What? How did you survive that your body and your life points should have been reduced to ash." Torrent said as Thunderstorm was smiling smugly.

"Quite simple I used the trap you sent to the grave. Thunder Reversal and I also used my King's ability. When I am attacked and I would take over 2000 points in damage I can use Thunder Reversal to negate all the damage to zero. And my King's ability allows me to banish one trap from my grave to inflict the damage equal to the attacking monster's attack points to my opponent. You have lost this duel Torrent and with it your soul. Goodbye and good riddance Torrent." Thunderstorm said as he reversed Torrent's attack and walked away from the duel.

Duel Over Winner: Thunderstorm

Just as Torrent was about to get sealed the mysterious figure who had always kept in the shadows broke Torrent's seal in order for his soul to stay. Then the figure left without saying a word.

"Dang it. He got lucky this time. The next time me and him duel he won't be so lucky. I will get my revenge against you Thunderstorm. I will work with you for now. But I will take you down and seal your soul away. And our boss won't do a thing about it when I seal your soul away." Torrent ranted as he walked towards the stairway to the upper levels.

In the briefing room for Rorten Corp

"Well I would say that Torrent was an admirable opponent for one of my weakest decks. However the others are of course more of a challenge. Torrent has never been like water too much. He is too rigid. Too structured to be like the element he controls." Thunderstorm said as he talked to the mysterious figure who had just arrived in the briefing room.

At Zero HQ

"Certainly seems like the evil Sacred Knights are having a bit of infighting. This might actually help us. It also seems that the good Sacred Knights are working together better. They would benefit from the gifts we could give them more than the others. My ancestor who decided to help the knights never specified which sacred knights to give the gifts to. Might as well give the gifts to both. Our cameras provide us the ultimate advantage. We will know both our enemies and ourselves." Zero said to Seven and Ninety Three.

**So what did you think about that? Some infighting has begun in the evil sacred knights' ranks. Will this infighting get worse or will the mysterious figure who never comes out of the shadows stop it before it goes out of hand? What will the end result of the Second World Grand Prix be? How does Zero and his allies tie in with the sacred knights? And does Torrent's hate for Thunderstorm come only from recent events or does it go back even further? You will have to continue reading in order to find out. Please review.**


	6. Zero vs Dark

**Next chapter is up and it is obvious that due to all of the teams I made I am not going to go through every single last duel because that would take a little too long to do it all. I am going to do the first round duels focusing on the main teams of the tournament. Alright so here we go with the next chapter.**

"Alright so this duel will be Team Zero vs. Team Dark Rising. Something tells me that these two teams will make for an interesting duel." MC stated putting emphasis on the interesting.

At Team Zero's pit

"There is something about Team Dark Rising that I don't like. Hey Seven you're going out first. Use these goggles. They will allow you to see any type of energy whether it be energy that the sacred knights give off, duel energy, energy that is given off by the signer dragons or even quite possibly shadow energy." Zero said as he handed Seven a pair of goggles that were bulky.

At the starting area of the track

"Alright let's see what you got goggles." Stated Skull Monger mockingly.

"You're going to regret calling me that skull face." Seven said.

Duel Time

Skull Monger's Turn

Both: 4000 LP 0 SC

"I draw. I summon Crawler in attack mode. Next I place a card face down and end my turn." Skull Monger said in a bored tone. (Crawler: Lvl 3 Atk: 1400 Def: 0)

Seven's Turn

Both: 4000 LP 1 SC

"I draw. I summon Zet Zen Knight in attack mode. Next I place two cards face down. Now Zet Zen Knight attack his Crawler." Seven said as his monster then attack Skull Monger's Crawler. (Zet Zen Knight Lvl 4 Atk: 1800 Def: 500)

"I activate my trap card. Round advancement. Now my monster gains 400 attack and one level for every card I discard. I will discard two cards. So he now gains two levels and 800 attack until the end of the turn." Skull Monger said as he turned Seven's attack against him.

"Very well then I activate the speed spell Zet Zen Ritual of the Ancients. So now I release one speed counter and send Zet Zen Knight #2 in order to ritual summon Zealot Excalibur Knight. Now I use his ability to revive Zet Zen Knight #2. Now I use Zet Zen Knight #2's effect. Since he was special summoned I get to draw 2 cards. Now since Zet Zen Synchron was drawn due to a card effect I can special summon him to the field. Now I discard Zet Zen Accelerator in order to gain four speed counters and draw one card. Now I activate the speed spell Zet Zen Fusion. Now I release four speed counters and banish both of the Zet Zen Knights in order to summon Zealot Guardian. When he is summoned I get to special summon Zet Zen Archer from my deck. Now I tune level 4 Zet Zen Synchron and level 4 Zet Zen Archer. I synchro summon Zealot King. Now I use my king's special ability. You declare a number and I draw cards until I draw a monster. Then if that monster is the level you declared I take 200 damage for every level it is. If it has a different level then you take 200 damage for every level it has." Seven said as he summoned three of his best monsters. (Zet Zen Knight #2 Lvl 4 Atk: 1900 Def: 400)(Zet Zen Synchron Atk: 1200 Def: 1100 Tuner) (Zet Zen Archer Atk: 1200 Def: 800)(Zealot Excalibur Knight Lvl 5 Atk: 2500 Def: 1500)(Zealot Guardian Lvl 8 Atk: 3000 Def: 2500)(Zealot King Lvl 8 Atk: 2900 Def: 2700)

"I declare level 4." Skull Monger said confidently.

"Very well then. And the first card is a monster. And it's level 9. So now you take 1800 points of damage. Next I use Zealot Guardian's other ability to destroy a monster on the field and inflict damage to its controller equal to its attack points. So now you take 2200 points of damage." Seven said as he had won his match on his first turn.

Back at the pits

"Alright Ninety Three your up. Also Zero you were right to be suspicious." Seven said as Ninety Three went out on his duel runner.

Second Match

Shadow Sage's Turn

Both 4000 LP 0 SC

Ninety Three's Field: Zealot Excalibur Knight, Zealot Guardian, and Zealot King

"I draw. Now I summon Skull Summoner. Now his special ability allows me to summon Skull Minion. Now I tune level 1 Skull Minion with level 4 Skull Summoner. I synchro summon The Great Skull Shadow. Now I use his ability to reduce all of your monster's attack to zero and decrease all of their levels to 2. However my monster can't attack this turn. So I end my turn." Shadow Sage said as a monster wearing a cloak with a white skull mask appeared on the field. (Skull Summoner Atk: 1200 Def: 0)(Skull Minion Atk: 0 Def: 0) (Great Skull Shadow Atk: 2500 Def: 0)

Ninety Three's Turn

Both 4000 LP 1 SC

"I draw. I summon The Warrior of Strength – Seor. Now I tune my level 2 Seor with my now level 2 Zealot Guardian, Zealot Excalibur Knight and Zealot King. I synchro summon Master Neutrion. Now I use his special ability to banish one warrior tuner monster from my graveyard to destroy one monster on your field. So I'll destroy your Great Skull Shadow. Also now you take damage equal to your monster's attack points. Now Master Neutrion attack him directly." Ninety Three said as he won his match in his first turn like Seven. (The Warrior of Strength – Seor Atk: 900 Def: 400)(Master Neutrion Lvl 8 Atk: 2700 Def: 1800)

Back at the pits

"Alright time to show you two how it's done." Zero said quite confidently as he got onto his duel runner which looked a little like a tank.

"Idiots I will have to deal with them myself." Said Darkness Deity angrily.

Third Match

Zero's turn

Zero's field: Master Neutrion

Both 4000 LP 1 SC

"Alright I draw. I summon Zero Squad. Now with its special ability I special summon Zero Captain. Now with his special ability I special summon Zero Sergeant. Now I tune level 5 Zero Captain with level 4 Zero Sergeant and level 3 Zero Squad. I synchro summon Zero Army. Now I use its special ability. I can banish all 3 monsters that were used to summon it along with one monster on the field to deal damage to you equal to their combined attack points however at the end of the turn I take damage equal to my monster's attack points. Now you lose." Zero said as he won his match as soon as it started. (Zero Squad Atk: 2300 Def: 200)(Zero Captain Atk: 2000 Def: 2000)(Zero Sergeant Atk: 1900 Def: 1800)(Zero Army Lvl 12 Atk: 3950 Def: 3800)

Duel Over

Winner: Team Zero

At Zero HQ

"Alright Seven what did your goggles record?" Zero asked more to himself than to Seven as he plugged the goggles into the computer. As the video played of all the duels visible energy was coming off of Team Dark Rising that the computer identified as energy related to the Dark Signer's.

"This doesn't seem good." Seven said a little concerned.

"I will further analyze this to see if I can do anything with this shadow energy to help us. It may prove useful to us and a few other people." Zero said looking for an opportunity as always.

"Perhaps we could try to use this to allow us to do that accel synchro thing." Ninety Three said as he had never seen an accel synchro before Gaia Knight did it.

"I can do it just fine. You and Seven just have a hard time clearing your mind." Zero said.

"Ok then. I was not expecting you to be able to do it." Seven said a little surprised.

At Team Dark Rising's base

"You two have failed me. I do not like failure. You two will have to answer for what you have done." Darkness Deity said sternly to his minions.

"Don't forget you also lost to one of them." Skull Monger reminded Darkness.

"I will deal with you later. I am going to summon our friends to help us with this." Darkness said as he quickly brought up a ball of shadows and three more people who looked like him and his minions appeared in it.

"Why did you call us?" Asked Doom Guardian.

"My minions have failed me. I am going to need you three to come here and help us.

"Alright then. You and your minions were always weak. We will deal with this source of weakness when we get there." Proclaimed Eternal Emperor as the ball of shadows vanished.

"I hate him so much. One day I will have his position." Darkness said as he continued to plot Emperor's downfall.

"Perhaps I can help with that. I can give you power. Enough power to destroy your enemies. If you will help me in return." Said a man in the shadows who was holding out 3 cards.

"Alright then. We will help you. As long as you hold up your end of the bargain." Said Darkness grabbing one of the cards.

**Dun Dun Dun. Cliffhanger. What is the plan of the man who keeps appearing in the shadows? What are Team Dark Rising's plans? Who is really in control of Team Dark Rising? And what would Zero and his team want with dark energy? You'll have to keep reading to find out. Please review.**


	7. Identities Unraveled

**I have mostly had writers block for a while which is why I haven't been writing. Alright on to the story.**

In the Satellite by the ruins of the old Ener-D reactor.

"Alright this area seems to be the largest collection of shadow energy close to New Domino City." Zero said as he along with Seven and Ninety Three were setting up strange looking machines.

"Remind me what are we going to do with this shadow energy?" Asked Seven as he and Ninety Three hadn't been told why they were there.

"Alright here is what is going to happen. We are going to set up and then defend the shadow energy collectors. Then I am going to use the shadow energy for something personal." Zero explained while they continued to set up the shadow collectors.

"Mine is up." Ninety Three said over their radio.

"Number Two active." Seven said over the radio.

"Final up. Everyone get your decks ready." Zero said as he immediately turned around.

"Why are we readying our decks?" Seven asked as he heard a portal open behind him and he saw monsters come out. "Never mind." Seven said as he saw why.

At Xiphoen Corp HQ

"I don't like the look of Team Zero." Gaia Knight said as he, Eagle Warrior and Phoenix were looking over the footage that their security cameras caught of Team Zero.

"They do seem to be and odd bunch. But the one that seems to be the most interesting is Zero." Eagle Warrior said as he changed the footage to Zero and applied special scanning filters.

"This strange energy is concerning however I can't determine how he got it unless we get close to him." Phoenix said as he looked at the screen.

"Also look at his deck after the last card he drew in the duel." Eagle Warrior said as he changed to after Zero drew his last card of the duel and then zoomed in on the deck and enhanced the image.

"That card seems to be in a serious state of damage. It also looks pretty old." Gaia Knight said examining it.

"Which means that it has to have survived years in his family." Eagle Warrior said as Phoenix was looking out of the window.

"Hey guys looks like a bad storm is coming." Phoenix said as he saw dark clouds gathering above the Satellite.

"Well I guess we're going to have to see how bad it is to determine if the tournament will have to be put on hold." Eagle Warrior said. Then the three of them went to the garage and got on their Duel Runners and drove towards the Satellite.

At the Ener-D reactor

"Well this is the place where we should be able to get a good view of the storm." Eagle Warrior said just as an explosion happened and a group of monsters were sent flying at the knights who dodged and then took out their weapons.

"Take that thing down." Shouted Phoenix as he slashed at one of the monsters.

"What are these things?" Eagle Warrior asked as he knocked one out.

"Seems like spirits. Angry ones mostly." Gaia Knight said as he smashed one into the ground.

"I think I see who is causing this." Phoenix said as he saw Zero with weapon and his monsters shooting at the spirits coming out of the portals.

"This could be our chance to find out what that energy is." Eagle Warrior said as he took down another monster.

"Alright I'm moving in." Phoenix said as he slashed several monsters in his way and slashed one that was about to take down Zero.

"If it isn't the illustrious Phoenix. I must admit I am quite surprised that you came here." Zero said as he continued taking down monsters.

"Well don't get too excited. We were mostly here to check out the storm but I assume your causing it." Phoenix stated as he continued to take down monsters as Eagle Warrior went to Seven and Gaia Knight went to Ninety Three.

"Yep this is our causing for something I plan on doing. Believe me it is very important." Zero said trying to keep his intentions vague.

"Well you are definitely one interesting individual I will give you that." Phoenix said as he started taking a closer look at the energy coming off of Zero but he couldn't identify it.

"Let me guess you're looking at the energy you noticed on your security cameras and you're trying to identify it." Zero said quite confidently.

"How did you know?" Phoenix asked completely intrigued now.

"I know a lot about the Sacred Knights. My ancestor was very interested in you specifically." Zero said revealing a bit more about himself.

"And who was your ancestor?" Phoenix asked thinking of only a few people who would have had been intrigued with him.

"You'll learn later." Zero said as he shot one more monster and all the portals closed.

"Mind telling me what that was about anyway?" Eagle Knight said as he dropped down and brought Seven with him.

"Ya those things were really tough." Gaia Knight said as he climbed out of a tunnel with Ninety Three.

"All will be revealed in time. For now Gaia Knight and Eagle Warrior I have gifts for you." Zero said quite ominously.

"Why do I have a feeling it's a trap?" Eagle Warrior said.

"It is not. Trust me." Zero said as he held each of his hands out and two glowing spheres of energy appeared, one colored green the other colored grey. Zero then tossed the grey one at Gaia Knight and the green one at Eagle Warrior. Then what happened with Phoenix with his armor changing and his power increasing happened with both of them. For Gaia Knight his armor was now made completely out of stone that was more protective than titanium. For Eagle Warrior his armor was as blue as the sky and gained a set of wings.

"What is this?" Eagle Warrior and Gaia Knight asked simultaneously.

"Like Phoenix your prime forms have now been unlocked. They grant greater power and protection than your regular forms. All Sacred Knights have one. My ancestor researched heavily into your pasts. Now if you'll excuse us. Team Zero lets pack it in." Zero said as he and the rest of Team Zero got on their duel runners.

Back at Team Zero's HQ

"I am glad you guys were able to hide the shadow collectors" Zero said.

"Alright so we better start getting ready for the next round in the tournament." Seven said as he and Ninety Three went off into the duel ring.

Rortent Corp HQ

"You two keep failing me. What caused that storm?" Asked the figure in the shadows angrily.

"All we know is that the storm was caused by shadow energy and we couldn't investigate further with Phoenix, Gaia Knight and Eagle Warrior there. I'm sure we will turn up other leads." Thunderstorm said.

Then the doors to the room were blasted off their hinges and Thunderstorm and Torrent sliced them apart.

"Who dares intrude us?" Asked Torrent as he was pointing his trident at a figure who had just walked through the door.

"The name is Zero and I think it would be wise not to mess with me." Zero stated as he walked closer to the end of the room.

"Famous last words." Thunderstorm said as he ran at Zero. But Zero quickly stopped Thunderstorm and punched him back to where he was standing earlier.

"Let me handle this." Torrent said as he charged at Zero. Then a dragon with black eyes and red scales manifested itself behind Zero and blasted Torrent back.

"What are you doing? Deal with him." The figure in the shadows shouted to the two Sacred Knights.

Then both got up and charged Zero at once. Zero then disarmed both Sacred Knights. He then proceeded to hit both with lighting fast jabs and then phase through them to kick them from behind. After both were knocked down the two Sacred Knights got back up and threw many punches and kicks at Zero which he all dodged. Zero then sweeps both of their legs out from under them and kicks them towards the door.

"How is it that you acquired both of their powers during that fight?" The figure in the shadows asked now intrigued.

"Simple I am part of a special group of people who can mimic the abilities of whoever they are fighting. And the reason I came here was to inform all of you that I am willing to help you." Zero said as he held up two glowing spheres and threw them at Thunderstorm and Torrent. When Torrent finished changing he was now made completely of water. When Thunderstorm finished changing he now had wings made out of electricity and had electricity coming out of various parts in his armor.

"Impressive but what can you offer me?" The figure in the shadows asked impressed with what he saw.

"I can offer you the same and more. Sacred Knight of Shadows." Zero said revealing who the figure was.

"And how did you know that?" The Sacred Knight of Shadows asked.

"Simple my ancestor saw that there was a Sacred Knight for fire, wind, water, and earth. Which are four of the duel monster elements. So he deduced that there must be two more Sacred Knights. One to represent light and one to represent darkness. And since Thunderstorm clearly can't be darkness it was only simple guessing to determine who he was taking orders from. Now your new form will have to wait until the end of the tournament but it will be worth it." Zero said as he departed.

**And another shocker. Bet you can all probably guess who Zero's ancestor is. I'll let you decide in the reviews. Remember to keep reading for more.**


End file.
